


I Disappear

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't find Tig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Tig seems like he would do this when he knows he can.  
> Prompt: Panic at ot3_100

They can't get a hold of Tig. He's not answering his cell and no one knows where he went after the meeting today.

Panic settles hot and sharp in their stomachs, fear for Tig clawing its way around their hearts.

They search all of Tig's favorite haunts and keep calling him, all to no avail.

"Where could he be?" Kozik whispers hoarsely, laying curled up in bed with Chibs.

Chibs strokes a hand down his back. "I don't know."

They lay in the darkness, silent and scared.

Hours later, Tig comes home and lays down with them, safe and sound.


End file.
